Well, it ended up a nice valentine anyway
by Fadey
Summary: Tezuka cheats on Ryoma with Fuji, and a certain 'Ore-Sama' barges into the picture. Too bad for Tezuka. Past Pillar Pair. Royal Pair.  Almost  Perfect Pair?


_Well, crassreine suggested to me to write a Royal Pair fic a while ago… So I decided to do it. __Hope that you'll enjoy this one-shot, it might have been quite rushed, so I hope that it's good. Wish you all a happy valentine day and review to tell me what you think about this! Sorry it's a little late, I had two tests to study for last night, so I couldn't post it._

_**Warning: **__MaleXMale, maybe(*Cough* mostly *cough) some cusses, Fuji and Tezuka (kinda) bashing! Tezuka will be a bit OOC._

_My stories are all strictly T because I'm paranoid._

* * *

_**Well, it ended up a nice valentine anyway.**_

As Echizen Ryoma, freshman prodigy, ran between the many trees around him, a bitter smile crawled onto his face.

He should have expected it. After all, what was not to like about the _pretty_ Tensai, Fuji Syuusuke?

Ryoma hated his feminine sempai, that innocent smile, hiding the devil of the sadistic teen. He hated every inch of that brown-haired, always smiling like he was so _innocent_.

Of course, his boyfriend, the stoic buchou, had fallen for that bastard's charms. Even though Tezuka wanted a break up, he didn't have to say it on the day before Valentine Day in front of everyone. He had wanted to celebrate Valentine Day together with Tezuka.

But now, everything was gone. No more cuddling against his buchou, no more lying down on the soft comfy ground and gazing at the stars in the midnight black sky. No more sneaking kisses behind the trees of the tennis courts.

A tear dripped down his face.

Ryoma hated Fuji, he hated Tezuka, and he hated _Segaiku_! He didn't need those sympathetic stares!

He stumbled along the uneven ground, not even noticing the sound of a car heading towards him.

_SCREEEE!_

Ryoma stared at the limo with wide eyes from the ground which he had fallen down butt-first on with shock. What the heck was a limo doing in a _forest_?

"Oi Brat, how dare you block Ore-Sama's way, apologize to Ore-Sama now!" That arrogant voice filled his ears.

_Not him… _Ryoma turned a tear-stained face towards the voice he had heard exhaustingly. That person would be the last person on earth he wanted to see him like this.

Sure enough, to Ryoma's irritation, it was Atobe Keigo, looking as much as a Monkey King as ever, who stepped out of the black door which had been hurriedly opened by the chauffer.

"What're you doing on the floor, Brat?" Atobe sneered, until he saw Ryoma's face.

The normally cocky brat looked… pathetic. Tears dripped as the long lashes blinked, his eyes were red and puffy, and his lips were quivering.

"What's wrong, brat?" He crouched down, worried filled his tone.

Ryoma blinked as a hand stretched itself to help him out. He just heard the Monkey King sounded… caring? Weird, he must have knocked his head against something.

"Oi Brat, my hand's getting tired." That made him glare up at Atobe.

Ryoma paused in shock as he stared at Atobe.

The purple hair was violet in the shadows of the tall tree, looking really soft as it caressed his face. Those grey eyes, close to black, glittered brightly with arrogance and determination. Full lips were pursed, probably with irritation.

His top button was not buttoned up, a red tie hung loosely around the collar of his white uniform. Pleated pants fitted his legs nicely, shiny black shoes sparkling in the limited sunlight.

"Oi Brat, Ore-Sama knows he looks magnificent as ever, but you're wasting Ore-Sama's time." The arrogant heir drawled, frowning as a pair of golden eyes rolled themselves at him.

Ryoma blushed before he immediately retorted back. "Urusai, Monkey King. Why the hell is your limo driving through a forest anyway?" He growled.

Atobe raised an eyebrow, smirking arrogantly as he answered.

"Why can't Ore-Sama's limo drive through a forest, especially since this is _Ore-Sama_'s forest after all?" Atobe flipped his hair, enjoying the scene of the cap-wearing boy's mouth dropping.

_He looks so cute… _Atobe thought before he shook his head mentally. He shouldn't think about that now, the loveable brat was already taken by that stoic stone after all.

Yes, Atobe Keigo liked Echizen Ryoma, ever since he had caught sight of him.

The greenish-black hair, the cat-like golden eyes and that perfect, adorable face… everything just screamed 'Kiss me!' to Atobe. But he had withheld his feelings, thinking that the brat was straight.

To know that Ryoma was dating Tezuka hurt him greatly. What was there to like about that emotionless guy? It was an understatement to say that he was mad when he heard the news. He had trained so vigorously during practice, imagining that it was Tezuka he was playing against, that everyone was filled with bruises by the time he was done.

Rumors sprouted that he was PMSing, to Oshitari's amusement. The bespectacled teen could read him like as well as those damn novels he brought with him everywhere. Last he saw, the blunette was gushing over a book called 'Twilight'. Really, that guy acted too much like a… chick sometime.

_Drip! Drip!_

Both tennis-crazed teens looked up in surprise as raindrops began to fall from the sky, getting heavier by the minute.

"Here, come in my limo before you get caught in the rain." Atobe ordered as he dragged the teen up from the ground, surprisingly gently, before both of them headed into the limo quickly.

Atobe sighed in relief as the door slammed just as the rain poured down, that could have ruined his perfect hair!

Ryoma twitched as he watched Atobe looked at his hair through a mirror, would it kill that guy not to worry over his appearance for a moment? Really, it was annoying him!

"Baka Monkey King, there's no use checking your hair, you're ugly no matter how you style it." Ryoma sneered, clearing his mind of the thoughts of his ex-boyfriend.

"Why you… BRAT!" Atobe snarled, glaring as he shut the mirror with a 'click'.

"Che, whatever, King of the Monkeys. Where are we going anyway?" Ryoma ignored Atobe's indignant shout as he yawned.

"My home, it's already late, I'm sure that by the time you get home, it'll be pitch dark. Be awed my Ore-Sama's generosity." Atobe smirked, his nose sticking up.

Ryoma just looked away, staring out of the tinted window. He bit his lips as unwanted thoughts began to fill his mind again.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**That morning**_

"_Ryoma… We need to talk." Tezuka suddenly said in the middle of practice, getting curious gazes from the onlookers._

_Ryoma blinked, startled. It was Valentine's Day… Could Tezuka be planning something?_

"_Okay…" He shrugged as he tilted his head, waiting to hear what Tezuka wanted to say with a beating heart._

"_I'm…" Tezuka bit his lips nervously, turning to Fuji, who was currently smiling serenely. "I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you."_

_Ryoma eyes widened with shock, clearly not expecting that. Why, why was Tezuka breaking up with him?_

_His eyes traced the almond-shaped ones of Tezuka's, looking at where they were directed at._

_**Fuji.**_

_To everyone's amazement, Ryoma just smiled calmly._

"_Well, if you want to break up with me to date Fuji-Sempai, then I guess it's none of my business. Good bye… __**Tezuka-san**__." He stated before he turned and walked off, leaving a shocked audience._

"_Oh yeah, by the way, did you know that I caught Fuji-Sempai kissing with Yukimura-San yesterday? Well, I guess not, since that slut sure knows how to hide his many relationships." Ryoma sneered, snatching up his tennis bag as he left, waving casually._

_He didn't watched how Tezuka stared at Fuji, a look of betrayal set in his face. He didn't watched how Eiji and Momo shouted at them both, anger radiating from the usually energetic teens. He didn't watch how everyone flocked together, murmuring about what had just happened._

_Ryoma just knew that his heart felt like it had just broken into a million pieces, and it hurt, a lot. He smiled bitterly, suddenly breaking into a run, tears clouding his vision._

_He just had to get away from it all._

_**Flashback**_

* * *

Atobe Keigo nearly fell over with shock as tears fell from the brat's eyes again. What could be the matter with the short teen? The Echizen Ryoma he knew wouldn't cry!

"Oi, Brat, are you okay?" Ryoma looked up in surprise at the sudden question. He hadn't realized that he had started to cry again.

"I'm okay." He flushed in embarrassment as he wiped the tears, looking away with shame. Ryoma berated himself mentally, how could he have cried in the arrogant buchou of Hyotei's presence!

Atobe snorted, even Jirou could have made out that Ryoma was _not_ alright.

"Just spit it out, it'll feel better, trust me." Atobe said persuasively, leaning back comfortably against the leather chairs of his limo.

Ryoma snorted at the last part before he sighed and gave in.

"That bastard broke up with me." He whispered out, and god, it felt really good to finally let it out. Tears prickled again, making him scowl in annoyance. Really, he was turning into a girl! Crying over an asshole like that idiot…

Atobe was shock, his eyes wide. Why would Tezuka break up with _Ryoma_?

"He broke up with me to date Fuji-Sempai!" Ryoma sniffled, his breath getting quicker now. His eyes were getting swollen, his lips quivering.

Then, Atobe did a thing that was very unlike Atobe. He hugged the trembling teen.

Ryoma gasped as muscular arms covered him, a chin resting on his head as he was pulled against a chest.

Atobe… The arrogant Atobe Keigo was _hugging_ him! The sign of an apocalypse! _Though, it feels quite warm and comfy in his arms… What are you thinking about, Ryoma? Snap out of it!_

Ryoma blushed as he pulled away from Atobe's embrace, only to be stopped as Atobe held his shoulders, the handsome face leaning down against him.

_No, I'm not ready for this now! _Ryoma squirmed, flinging his head from side to side to escape what he knew Atobe was going to do.

"We've reached, Young Master." The chauffeur announced as he opened the door. The two teens had been so preoccupied that they didn't even notice that the limo had stopped.

Atobe scowled, trust his chauffeur to interrupt the moment. He had half a mind to fire him!

Ryoma, on the other hand, wanted to _hug_ the chauffeur and shout "Thank you!" He had just been saved from that pervert's grasp.

He quickly jumped out of the limo, looking just like a rat escaping from a cat… How ironic, since he had cat-like eyes.

When he turned, said cat-like eyes widened with disbelief.

_What… the… flying… heck… HOW CAN A __HOUSE__ BE THAT BIG? It looks like a freaking HOTEL!_

"Awed by the sight of Ore-Sama's magnificent house?" Atobe drawled as he leaned against the limo, looking as sexy as hell.

"Urusai, Hentai Monkey King!" Ryoma fumed at the taller teen, hands curled into fists.

"Ah, Young Master, you're back and I see that you've brought a guest with you." A kindly old man, dressed in a black suit chuckled. Ryoma presumed him to be the butler.

"Taidaima, Takuma-San, and by the way, how many times must I tell you to call me Keigo?" Atobe playfully scowled, the corner of his lips curving up.

Ryoma's eyes went wide, was Atobe actually acting… dare he say it, friendly? This day was just filled with shock after more shock.

_Ah… He must be a good friend of Young Master for Young Master to act his normal self in front of him. Wait… raven-black and emerald-green hair, golden cat-like eyes, and a white cap on his head… Could it be?_

The butler suddenly chuckled again, his wrinkled face creasing up and his eyes twinkling madly.

"You must be Echizen Ryoma?" He directed that question to the surprised boy, how did the butler know his name?

"Takuma-San, you…!" Atobe whispered urgently, face blushing up. Oh how he regretted telling that sly old man about his crush!

Ryoma stared suspiciously between the two of them, a frown *cough* cute pout *cough* on his face.

"Ah… how rude of me. Young Master, Echizen-Kun, please come in." The butler opened the door, extending an arm inwards as he bowed.

"Arigatou…" Ryoma answered back awkwardly as he stepped into the big mansion.

As Atobe stepped in, right behind him, his butler winked.

_Stupid Old Man!_

* * *

"Here's Ore-Sama's room." Atobe proclaimed proudly as he opened the wooden door, inscribed in gold 'Keigo'.

Ryoma snorted as he went into the room, it was just as extravagant as all the other parts of the mansion.

A pair of light purple curtains covered a big window, allowing minimal light to come into the room, casting a mysterious feeling across the room as shadows spread across the floors and walls.

A big king-sized bed was put against a wall, covered with a dark purpled blanket and a pair of reddish-purple pillows was set up nicely.

Beside it was a chest, luckily a dark brown color, where a night stand was standing on. There was also a digital alarm clock, stating that the time was 8:30 PM.

An ebony-black desk was set against another wall, where papers stacked up and a laptop charging.

There were three doors leading out of the room, one he had just come in from, and the other two unknown.

However, his interest was caught by a stage, where steps were leading up to a white piano.

"You know how to play the piano?" Ryoma asked Atobe out of curosity, Atobe didn't really strike him as the type to sit down endlessly with a musical instrument.

Atobe smirked at the question.

"Of course, Ore-Sama has been learning ever since he was six, a true prodigy indeed." Atobe stuck his nose up proudly.

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Whatever… Play something?" Ryoma asked, surprising both of them. Ryoma, as much as he denied it, really liked music.

"Huh, Ore-Sama will grant you the pleasure of seeing Ore-Sama play on his most magnificent pieces."

Ryoma twitched as he watched the pompous diva walked gracefully up the stairs. Did that guy even know the word _modesty_? Really, he had no sense of shame.

"Listen carefully, Brat, Ore-Sama will only play it once." And with a flip of his hair, Atobe started.

Ryoma was transfixed by the manicured fingers gliding along the black and white keys of the piano. They pressed softly, yet confidently, producing a sweet yet haunting music.

It brought tears to his eyes, yet, filled his heart with joy. It was like he had not known what real music was before he had heard _this_.

"Aw… Is the little brat crying?" The music stopped and Ryoma scowled, why was it that the purple-haired Monkey King could play the piano so well?

"Whatever, Monkey King no Baka!" Ryoma snapped before he hesitantly added. "Your playing was good…"

Atobe was surprised, though happy at the statement.

"Huh, of course, Ore-Sama is nothing but the best." Atobe tossed his head.

Ryoma stared with fascination as he watched the purple hair fly, some streaks falling against the handsome face. Those dark blue eyes were shining with happiness, his lips curled up at the end.

Seeing that the boy was transfixed, Atobe decided to make his move.

Slowly and slowly, Atobe inched forward as the younger boy was still caught in his little daze.

"What the-MMPH!" Ryoma gasped as a pair of lips covered his.

"Let...Me...Go...!" He panted out as he struggled against the taller teen, his cheeks flushing a bright pink.

Atobe just smirked as he finally let the boy go, his eyes showing how satisfied he was.

"Saa... Be grateful that Ore-Sama's allowing you to be his boyfriend." He stated proudly though his heart was thumping loudly against his chest. _Was Ryoma going to decline him?_

Ryoma blinked for a second, before laughing so hard that his stomach felt like it was going to burst.

Atobe watched with wide eyes as Ryoma bent down and began pounding on the floor with his fists. What was wrong with that brat?

"That had gotta be the funniest way of asking someone to be your boyfriend I've ever heard." Ryoma giggled out, panting from the lack of air.

Atobe scowled, looking just as much as the spoiled rich teen he was.

"Well, Ore-Sama accepts your offer." Ryoma teased, causing Atobe to ignore the use of his favorite word.

"Really?"

"Nah, I'm just joking." Ryoma shrugged before grinning at Atobe's downhearted face.

"Oh, can't you see a joke when it's right in your face? Come on, I'm hungry." And with a roll of his eyes, Ryoma sped off, chuckling softly.

Atobe stared after the suddenly hyperactive boy. Wait, he _agreed_?

"YES!"

"Erm... Young Master?" The butler stared at his master with wide eyes. Was Keigo really... jumping around like the Jirou kid?

"This isn't what it looks like! Oi, Takuma-San, matte!" Atobe blushed as the old man just laughed and set off to do his duty.

* * *

**_That Night_**

"Why the heck do I have to share a bed with you?" Ryoma scowled, even as he sank down blissfully into those feather-soft pillows. The only thing that could dampen his mood was the huge amount of purple.

"Ne... Monkey King, the purple's hurting my eyes." Ryoma whined, pouting.

Atobe snorted, shaking his head in amusement.

"Then don't see it." With a quick motion of his hand, Atobe brought Ryoma's face to his chest.

"Hentai." Ryoma's muffled voice reached Atobe's ears, sounding just like music to him.

"Heh, but you know that you love me." Atobe drawled as he smirked.

"Che, whatever."

Ryoma took a quick glance at the digital clock before smiling.

"Oi, Monkey King?"

"What, Brat?"

"Happy Valentine Day."

Their lips met just as the clock read, _12:00AM_.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

"Oi Brat, are you sure you really want to do this?" Atobe asked, and though you would probably not notice it, his voice was nervous.

Ryoma rolled his eyes, clearly having detected the nervousness.

"Of course, Monkey King, don't tell me you're scared." Ryoma teased, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Why you…!" Atobe stopped his words as he twitched, eyebrows ticking in irritation.

"Ah… We're here." Ryoma smirked as the limo stopped, the chauffeur getting out and opened his door for him.

Atobe gulped, this was _not_ going to be good.

* * *

_**Hyotei Tennis Courts**_

"Ne… Buchou didn't come to school today..." Mukuhai muttered as he jumped around on the air, causing some of the other regulars to get dizzy.

"Wow, what a brilliant deduction, Sherlock!" Shishido snapped, in one of his bad moods.

The stupid fangirls, bombarding him with all those chocolates and love letters, he nearly drowned in them when he opened his locker. And what's worse, someone put a lip stick mark on his desk.

Gross! He spent an entire hour rubbing that off.

That was probably the reason why Atobe hadn't come. His locker was filled to the brim, with five extra boxes stack on top of each other. His desk was a bright pink with the numerous lips stick marks made by the entire female population of Hyotei.

As far as he heard, the fan girls had been waiting at the entrance to greet *cough* tackle *cough* him. Shishido shivered at the mere thought of hundreds of girls jumping him as he soon as he stepped foot into Hyotei.

"Oi, why aren't you peasants practicing, hn?" A familiar arrogant voice rang through the courts, causing everyone to froze with shock.

It took no longer than a second before the fans responded.

"ATOBE-SAMA, I LOVE YOU!"

"ATOBE-SAMA, PLEASE ACCEPT MY LOVE-FILLED CHOCOLATES!"

"ATOBE-SAMA, MARR-RY ME!"

"ATOBE-SAMA, ATOBE-SAMA, LOOK HERE ATOBE-SAMA!"

Everyone winced as their eardrums nearly burst.

Sure enough, leaning coolly against the fence of the tennis courts and grinning madly, was the King of Hyotei, Atobe Keigo.

With a snap, Atobe did his magic again and the crowd became silent.

"I'm sure that you have a valid reason for not coming to classes today, Atobe. Now please tell it to me." Sakaki-Sensei ordered as he stepped through the student, casting a dark look as someone nearly stepped on his foot and dirtying his shiny shoes.

"Of course, kantoku, I was just spending a day with my girlfriend." Atobe smirked.

_THUD!_

The noise of a tennis ball coming in contact with Atobe's head stopped the heartbroken murmurs of the girls.

"How many times must I tell you that I'm not a _fucking_ girl, Monkey King?" An annoyed voice drawled, though amusement could be heard from it too.

"Why Ryoma, probably a few dozen times more, and how _nice_ of you to serve that ball at Ore-Sama's head." Atobe scowled as he rubbed his sore head.

"You're welcome." The mysterious boy chuckled as he stepped out of the wall where he had been hiding behind.

The fans screamed as they stared at their Atobe-Sama's boyfriend.

Echizen Ryoma was breathtaking.

His trademark cap was gone, revealing the startling raven-black hair which was glossy in the sun, the emerald-green tint contrasting with it perfectly.

Gold cat-like eyes sparkled with mischief, a grin stretching over the perfect face.

Ryoma was wearing a white shirt, two green lines and two black lines stretching across either side of the shirt. He had on a pair of black shorts, revealing lots of skin.

"He's hot…" A brunette whispered softly, eyes dazed at the sight before her.

"Yeah…" Another one sighed blissfully as her eyes were filled with hearts.

"Oi, he's taken." Atobe snapped, causing Oshitari to chuckle.

Atobe Keigo was certainly an enigma. Every time Oshitari thought that he had finally got the proud boy figured out, he sprang another surprise just like this.

"Congratulations, buchou. It seems like you've finally got what you wanted." Oshitari almost beamed as he watched the normally arrogant teen's face flamed up.

"Be quiet, Oshitari. All of you, what are you slacking for? Go and practice now!" Atobe commanded, his voice holding no room for protest.

Ryoma chuckled as he slowly strolled up to his angry boyfriend.

"Ne, Keigo, let's have a match." He smirked.

"Che, be prepared to lose, brat." Atobe said arrogantly as they headed to the courts.

Ryoma smiled warmly as he trailed along.

Well, it had ended up a nice Valentine anyway.

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

Ryoma fished out his phone from his pocket, wiping away the sweat on his forehead with a grin.

Of course he had won Atobe, he wasn't called the Prince of Tennis for nothing.

_Calling: Tezuka Kunimitsu_

Atobe shivered as he caught the sadistic smile on Ryoma's face, something bad was going to happened.

Everyone watched with curiosity as Ryoma pressed the loudspeaker button.

_"Ryoma, where are you?" _A frantic voice asked.

"Oh, Tezaku-San, I didn't know you cared." Ryoma answered sweetly back.

_"Ryoma!"_

"Fine fine, you're really acting like Oishi-Sempai these days. Since you want to know so badly, I'm in Hyotei." Ryoma said smoothly as he began to play with his fingers.

_"What? Urg- Never mind. Ryoma, I'm really sorry! Please-" _Tezuka words were cut off as Ryoma put in cheekily.

"Did you know that you're on loudspeaker?"

_"... Look Ryoma, how can I make it up to you?" _An exhausted voice asked.

Everyone shivered at the nearly maniac look in Ryoma's usually (quite) innocent eyes.

"Oh I don't know... You can swallow a whole jar of Inui-Sempai's juice?" He put on an act of great thinking, even though Tezuka couldn't see him.

_"Ryo-"_

"Or how about running a million laps?"

**_"Ryoma!__"_**

"Oh I know! You can jump off a building!" Ryoma snap a finger, ignoring the shocked looks everyone sent him.

"Ryoma, please!"

"And you know what? Drag Fuji-Sempai off with you if you _do_ jump off a building. Anyway, I have to go. I've a date with my boyfriend. Bye~" Ryoma ended the call with a 'click', ignoring the protests from his buchou.

"So... let's go on our date now?" Atobe said, eyes shining with amusement.

"Gladly." Ryoma said as he pecked Atobe's lips.

And with that, the two walked out of the school, heading their way to the most expensive restaurant in the whole of Japan.

...

"They're one crazy couple." Shishido commented.

No one could disagree.

* * *

-Winces at the last part- That sounded so violent. Sorry for the Tezuka and Fuji bashing and Tezuka's OOCness but I'm not going to change the OOC!Tezuka because it would change the flow of the story. I'm planning to post a sequel on White Day, about Tezuka and Fuji. Stay tune for it!

I know it's not that good, but I hope that you at least enjoyed it. Please do review me to tell you what you think, informing of errors will be gladly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Oh by the way, if you're even reading this, here's one interesting fact of today, 15 Feb. 15 Feb is the day where Singapore fell to the Japanese, and we commemorate it by celebrating 'Total Defence Day'. Isn't it such a coincidence that it's one day after Valentine Day?

Fadey~

_Updated: 15 Feb'11 7:34PM_

_Revised: 17 Feb'11 3:49PM_


End file.
